


You're Mine

by mochiJimin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst??, Blackmail, F/M, First Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Love at First Sight, Sort Of, but actually yes, idk lol, maybe just a little, u n u, yeri just need friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiJimin/pseuds/mochiJimin
Summary: Yeri thought that a promise she made out of her desperate attempt to return back home will soon be forgotten. She will never meet him again anyway. But that's just what she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Maybe because she’s still young or she’s just plain stupid to trust girls who she thought were nice. Eitherway Yeri lamented her decision of joining two of the most popular girls in her class in what they told her as a fun vacation before the summer ends. She thought that finally someone wants to be friends with her for real. But now she’s left alone like she has always been at school, a loser with no friends and no one to sit with at lunch except her older sister and her sister’s boyfriend who unintentionally always made her feel left out because of the way they act all lovey dovey around each other.

In a middle of a god forsaken place or dumpster or whatever kind of place she was thrown by her so called friends, with no money or even her cellphone she doesn’t know where to go. She just settled herself in yet another phase of self pitying as she in a corner near a store that barely had any customers at this time of night. She decided to just wait there.

_They will come back for her, right?_

 

 

* * *

“Yah, what if they found out what we did to her? Especially Wendy. You know she can be really scary whenever someone messes with her younger sister”

“C’mon Yura no one will know. Just stick with the excuse I told you and we’ll make them believe that it was no one’s fault. Well except for Yeri’s stupidity.”

The last girl who speaks wears the prettiest eyesmile he has ever seen. She zipped up the jacket she was wearing and for god knows what reason they both laughed. Jungkook looks outside the store’s window and saw a girl with a hazelnut colored hair sitting on the sidewalk rubbing her hands and arms. Wearing just some faded denim short and a sleeveless top she must have felt cold in this quite chilly night. Summer this time was so unpredictable or maybe because it’s just ending soon. Jungkook sighed at that thought.

“Aww poor thing. She’s like a lost kitten look.”

The girl who he heard was named Yura elbowed the other girl whose name she still hasn’t learned by now. Not like he wants to know really. After a few minutes of chats and laughters, both girls finally walked to the cashier in whatever things they purchased and headed out of the store with stifled giggles and arms linked with each other. Jungkook kept her eyes on them as they grabbed a taxi while the other girl on the other side of the street never seemed to notice as she was looking down on her feet.

Jungkook quickly grabbed something from one of the shelves on the store and puts it inside his pocket being wary of the cctv camera installed there. He smiled at the cashier who in return gives him a bashful smile back before he finally went out of the store and trudges out into the night.

 

 

* * *

Yeri’s ears perked up as she heard shouting from a distance. She looks up in fear as some group of guys were about to approach her. One of them even pointed at her while the others whistled in return. She scrambled up on her seat and her gut instinct told her to run but then a certain calm voice called her.

“Stay right there Miss. My friends want to talk to you”

She wondered how someone’s voice can be so calm and threatening at the same time. At the sound of feets shuffling faster probably some of them who decided to run, Yeri instantly froze in fear. Her early plan of escaping vanished into thin air as someone placed a hand above her head. While the others crowded around her in circle.

“She’s so tiny hyung” the one whose hand was on her head speaked

“Yeah…Just your type right Junhong?” one guy with a deep voice chuckled lowly and Yeri refused to look at him or any of them because she was afraid she would just faint by seeing their faces.

But then one of them bends with hands on his knees just to level up with her gaze and smiled. Yeri was met with a plump chubby cheek face guy who was far from what her idea of scary would be like. She finally looked at each one of them and god do they look so fine. But of course Yeri knew better than to trust a bunch of handsome strangers.

_I need to go_

She’s sure she opened her mouth to speak those words but she didn’t hear herself. One of them even mimicked how she foolishly just let her mouth hanged open without saying anything. The alarm went on for Yeri so she shakily swats the hand that’s on her head and forced her feet to move. She tried to turn to the right but she was blocked instantly by a man with a muscular built.

“It’s dangerous to stay out this late. Why don’t you come to our place and have fun?” yet it was the guy with the deep voice who spoke

 _Fun?_ These guys doesn’t know how much she has been through today.

Instead of answering, she tried to push the guy in front of her but he didn’t budge. Yeri looked up at him and prayed that her voice will cooperate this time. She was about to beg them to just let her go until someone beat her to it.

“Let her go hyung”

Another guy from out of nowhere appeared and Yeri doesn’t know how to feel about it.

“I found her first. She’s mine”

Especially when he just claimed her as his…

 

 

* * *

But he was the safest choice. Actually she really has no other choice anyway. She’d rather be with one guy than with a group of six. It’s easier to run away from him if he ever tried doing something bad to her.

“I’m on a camping”

Yeri blinked twice at the wide toothy smile he offered her before she finally looked at a large piece of carton placed near the river. She looked up again and notices that it’s really late and dark. The sky was filled with stars reminding Yeri once again that she was not in Seoul.

_But camping?_

Who in his right mind would camp outside in weather like this? But she can’t bring herself to ask him that. The guy plopped down on the carton and looked up at her as she was still standing.

“What’s your name?”

He then asked before holding out his hand in which Yeri thought would be for a handshake. But once she takes it not really wanting to be rude in the situation she was in right now, she was startled as she was pulled down, so quick that it made her land on her butt a bit hard.

“Ooops sorry”

“Yeri”

She tried not to flinch at her pained butt and ended up just giving out her name to the stranger. Well Jungkook, since he heard the other guys calls his name a few minutes ago. The guy seemed to know there is no need for him to introduce himself but still, Yeri wondered why there was no reply from him. She looked at him and found the guy staring right into her too. An awkward silence hangs in between them and Yeri quickly looks on her lap.

“You won’t mind sleeping here right?” finally he speaked

Yeri just grunted and nodded in return while playing with her fingers. She was startled when a bar of chocolate was placed on her lap.

“You must be hungry and I thought you’d like that”

She turned again to look at Jungkook who has just lain on the carton and used his arm as his pillow.

“You’re lost”

It was more of a statement than a question. Yeri didn’t answer but tried not to roll her eyes at the guy’s obvious remark. _Be nice_. She kept on reminding herself. She felt like her life was now entrusted towards this guy.

“Because your friends left you…”

His words hanged and Yeri’s eyes widened as she looked at him.

“How did you know?”

His eyes were focused on the sky as he bit his lips “Well I—“

“Oh we didn’t know you’re here too”

The guy earlier with slit eyes suddenly runs towards them. And of course five guys followed after him. Yeri gasped and was about to stand up not until Jungkook sat up again and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Junhong is really upset” one guy chuckled and the said guy snorted

“It’s okay. Better luck next time maknae”

The tall dark guy with a deep voice pats the head of another tall guy who he called maknae. Yeri has to look away because of the stare the blonde guy named Junhong was giving her at the moment.

“What are you doing here hyung?” Jungkook speaks again

Yeri felt the close proximity they were both in at the moment that she can’t help but blush as his hand even squeezed her bare shoulder. She was only wearing a tank top because she has lent her jacket to Minah.

“We’re just wondering if you—“

“No I want her.” Jungkook spoke loud and firm

The guy with a muscular body turned to Junhong and shakes his head before patting his shoulder.

“I told you we should just get something to eat” one of them yelled and the others nodded except for Junhong. The other guys have to convince him for a few moments along with Jungkook giving him glares in which Junhong fight off with the same intensity. But in the Junhong finally backed down.

When they finally left, Yeri felt a sense of relief wash over him. Eventhough she can feel his stare now boring into her face and the warmth of his hand on her skin, she still feel thankful.

 

 

* * *

Yeri found herself curled up in a fetus position and as far away as possible in the large sized carton she and Jungkook were lying. As the night progresses, that's when Yeri’s inappropriate clothing for the weather make the cold air sank into her skin. Sure the summer days can be hot to a certain extent, but since it's now about to come to an end, the cold nights gave clues to the chilly weather that lies ahead. Yeri rolled to her left and envied the guys jacket and beanie that must have felt really warm.

"You're cold?" he suddenly speaked

Yeri's heart jumped as she realized he's still awake. Even before she can met gaze with him she tried to roll back again so her back would be facing him. But then he held out his arm and wrapped it around her even before she can move.

"I-'i'm okay" she whispered

She tried to pry him out of the arm around her but what he does next make her turn still. His legs entwined her own as he pulls her even closer. Yeri ducked her head a bit so that it was the top of her head that came in close contact with the guys face instead.

"I can lend you my jacket but I feel like hugging you instead."He mumbled in a drowsy tone as he burried his face on the top of her head "You're mine now anyway"

Yeri’s face turned sour. Well she really doesn’t really like the way this guy is claiming her. She was okay with it earlier thinking that he just said that to help her. But saying it now is a bit weird. She's no one's property. Yes he saved her but that doesn't mean he can take advantage of her just like that. Yeri was about to push the guy away in hopes he will roll directly into the river but sounds of voices from a distance made her squeeze her eyes shut.

"Don't bother them Guk. They seemed to be in a really intimate moment right now”

“What do you think?" it must be the slit eyes who said that

"Why are you talking to me? Talk to our maknae. If not for that kid…I mean it was Junhong who really wants her"

Yeri felt the hug around him tighten and Yeri just clasped her hands in front of her, using it as the only boundary separating her body from his. The guys seemed to be taking their time watching them two and she was left with no choice but try to sleep in the very uncomfortable position she was in. Yet it was not really that uncomfortable as he now was like a human blanket with his jeans and the cottony jacket to shield her from the cold. But hearing his soft breathing, Yeri swears this is the closest she has ever been with a guy and as frightening as it can be she really had no choice. In the end the sound of her loud heart beating becomes her lullaby as she slowly drifts into sleep.

 

 

* * *

"Baby wake up"

She was just dreaming. Yeri smiled as she hears the sweet voice of her sister Wendy and though the light seemed to be passing through her close lids, she refused to open them up. Instead she scooted closer to the warmth of another body beside her on the bed. Her mornings were the best, especially when she woke up next to her sister who will be stoking her cheek and her hair as her subtle way of waking her up to yet another new day at school. She cuddles even more and burried her head on her chest but then Yeri felt something was off.

“Maybe the princess needs a kiss to wake her up?”

_A man’s voice?_

Yeri’s eyes was about to flutter open but as a thought crosses her mind thinking that it must be her sisters boyfriend Seokjin that spoke so she once again stayed in her pretending to be asleep mode. He must also be in her room right now. But then the warmth of the body that she felt was now moving away. Yeri reaches out a hand and was immediately held by her sister’s…wait no…it can’t be her sister’s hand.

_Seokjin oppa?_

Her thoughts were suddenly cut off when something warm touches her lips. No it can’t be her sister’s boyfriend. Yeri reminded herself to get a grip until the warmth on her lips left and soon her closed eyes was being forced to wake up by a very bright light. Yeri felt the sound of the water crashing into the rocks and it hits her hard and painful and embarassing enough to make her not open her eyes and look at the face of the person who just kissed her. Luckily it’s not her sister’s boyfriend for god’s sake, but still…

“So cute”

She now recognized that voice but it’s her first time hearing the chuckle that came after. She felt her whole body heat up and she just hoped that it won’t give away the fact that she’s already awake.

 

 

* * *

Jungkook really didn’t mean harm after all. Now here he was contracting a taxi driver to drive her to a mall that Yeri told the guy was enough for her to seek help from a friend of her sister that works there.

“But the thing is…”his eyes shoot downward, a bashful smile appeared on his face”…is this really going to end just like this? I helped you and—“

“Thank you”

 _How did she even forget it?_ The sun is shining brightly amidst the cold night yesterday. With Jungkook’s height enough to block the sun, Yeri looked at him straight. The guy has been nothing but nice even for the fact that he hugged her last night like a koala. She really felt stupid that she almost forgot to thank him.

“Just a thank you?” the guy mumbled

Yeri was confused. The guy knows for sure that she doesn’t have any money with her.

“I have nothing else to—“

Yeri blinked when he suddenly walked closer. Without knowing Yeri took a step back until her back hits the side of the taxi. She mentally panicked when she saw his gaze shoot down to her lips but she tried to act like she didn’t notice it at all. It was when the guys hand cupped her cheek that makes her thoughts and her loud beating heart a mess. Jungkook took his time and slowly started to lean closer. But Yeri’s awake now.

“Oh my god!” Not like she’s not awake earlier but now it won’t be proper if she just let him kiss her.”What the—“

She almost stumbled as she moves to the side even before that thing starts to happen again. Yeri doesn’t know if it’s the bright sun that made him squint his eyes but he really looks not pleased right now. What if he told the taxi driver to just leave her? What if he changed his mind and not let her go? To think that she almost cursed him.

“I-I’m really sorry” she nervously uttered

Yeri gulped as the guy just gave her a serious look before knocking on the window of the taxi where the driver was patiently waiting. She watched in fear, her hand hesitant to reach out to his shoulder and stop him, thinking that he was telling the driver to just go. But when he moved away from the taxi and the window closes again, the taxi didn’t drove off.

“I told the driver to close his eyes so we can kiss”

Yeri gawked at the guy in front of him. His smile was undeniably bright just like a child but his gaze can be dark and almost scary; she doesn’t know what to think about him anymore. But he helped her and now she of course needs to repay him. Anyway it’s just a simple kiss and it’s not her first. Since this same guy in front of her already stole it earlier.

He took a step closer.

“O-on the cheeks?” Yeri blurted out in panic

The guy’s expression turned into a dumbfounded one for a few seconds but soon he erupts into laughter. Afterwards he held both his hands up.

“Okay I give up.”He nibbled on his lower lip”A kiss on the cheeks is fine.”

To this Yeri brightened up a bit. But she still was a bit hesitant as she walked towards Jungkook and she paused when she was finally in front of him. His lips have a slight hint of smile but his eyes are really something no one can really look at for too long. Yet she did. And now she was enthralled by the sight in front of her. Yeri was sure she’s not moving at all but wondered why the distance of their faces are getting closer. Luckily she snapped out of her trance at the right time. She placed a quick kiss on his cheeks and takes two steps backward after.

The guy purses his lips and scrunches his nose before opening the door of the taxi much to Yeri’s relief.

“But…“

_It’s still not over?_

Yeri sat inside and stopped when he still held the door of the taxi open.

“…in case we meet again can I have that kiss here?” he asked while tapping his lips with his index finger

Yeri caught a glimpse of the taxi driver smiling from the front mirror of the taxi and all she can do was let an awkward laugh.

“O-okay.” she still stuttered despite of trying to make herself sound normal.

“And always remember you’re mine now”

”Sure”

Yeri replied quickly that she choked when she realized what he just said and she agreed to. A smirk curved at the corner of Jungkook’s lips and with a wink he closes the door of the taxi. She then felt a light tap on the outside before the taxi finally droves off. Yeri blushed furiously and the quiet old man who’s driving the taxi is not helping at all but then she told herself that it’s okay. Of course there is no way they will meet again.

 


	2. Heartbeat

Summer break has ended. Gone were the students “tied to the bed” disease and for the more outgoing ones it is of course the fun vacation trips that they were going to miss the most. Yeri for sure won’t miss her’s at all neither call it as fun, but at least that’s what everyone believed. _Maybe it was worth it after all._ Now that the second semester has started something has finally changed, a different seat in the canteen at lunch while her sister Wendy and her sister’s boyfriend Jin in the same spot as before but now they will have their lunch break for just the two of them.

“Try the pasta. It’s really good” Hyeri offered her food for the n’th time. The girl who never approached her when she was eating with her sister Wendy was now seemed too excited to share her food with her. But Minah just pushed back the plate of spaghetti back to the girl.

“She’s not eating that” Minah meekly said”Carbs”

Hyeri was part of Minah’s clique. Actually she is part of many others too. Let’s just say she is the type of kid in high school who never has a definite set of friends because she’s friendly towards everyone. But for some reason she was being too careful when approaching her before.

Yeri looked at her favorite food but then just gave the girl an apologetic smile. Even though she really wanted it, she just resumed eating the little amount of food on her tray that was the same as the food Minah, Yura and three other girls on their table has. Hyeri soon stomped away from their table and sat instead with some other students at the canteen.

From the corner of her eyes, Yeri would see her sister taking a glimpse of them every now and then. Why of course. Yeri was just sitting beside her sister’s sworn enemy’s cousin, Minah. Even though the older girl, Sojin has graduated already from the school, her sister says that the cousin of that girl, Minah was just the same. Yeri almost didn’t go to the trip with them if not for her Jin oppa who took her side that time. Maybe he’s the reason too; on why her sister didn’t stop her when she told her that she would sit with Minah at lunch.

Her sister seemed to be really not in a good mood now. This is mainly the reason why Yeri and the two girls decided to forget about what really happened on their trip. Also because Yeri still wanted to be friends with the girls, forcing herself to believe on what they said about it as “unintentional”. Yeri’s eyes remained on her food as the rest of the girls around her starts talking. Their words barely audible for her to hear as her mind drifted back from a few days ago.

 

When she arrived at the mall that day for the sole purpose of finding her sister’s friend she literally bumped into the two girls who seemed to have done some shopping…while she was missing.

“Hey watch where—“Minah has snapped, but ended up gawking at her leaving Yura to pick up the bags that falls on the ground”Oh my…Yeri?”

The girl has hugged her really tightly, while Yura seemed to be really confused on the side but then smiled as she made eye contact with her. Yura was also the first one who speaked, maybe because she just felt the need to.

“We were really looking for you”Yura paused and quickly hide the bags behind her”Yeah for real”

“We’re really worried. We were planning to tell your sister later.”Minah pulls away to look at her”I mean last night we should have but—“

“Don’t”

Yeri was the one who said it first.

“I’m here now and I’m fine. Don’t tell Wendy unnie.”

_She hates you already_. Yeri’s mind has told her _. I don’t want her to hate you more._

The two has looked at each other for a while. They would agree, Yeri has thought. Telling anyone about leaving her behind “unintentionally” will never do them any good anyway.

“But where…did you sleep last night?” Yura has inquired eyeing Minah who also looked back at her. The two girls then look back at her at the same time. And as Yeri’s fumbled for what to say she suddenly blurted out.

”I slept with a friend”

_It’s a stranger for god’s sake._ Her mind chastises her automatically.

“I met her accidentally…”her words hanged as she looked on how the girls would react”Yes her. I-it’s a girl” she mentally facepalmed at how obvious her words are.

But it’s okay. They should not know it’s a guy _._

 

“It was really fun.”

Yeri’s mind went back to reality again at Yura’s outburst.

“But we really won’t get into details to make you girls more jealous” Yura’s laughter simmered down when Yeri cast a glance at her.

The others seemed to be asking again about their trip. And from Minah and Yura’s faces they seemed to be deep down annoyed by it even though they were forcing their smile. Yeri wondered why? Or maybe it’s just her.

She was so deep in that thought when her eyes decided to play a trick on her for the first time since the school week started.

A guy’s fluffy brown hair outside the door of the canteen make her heart did a flip flop.

“Yeri hurry up.” But then she has to look away”School bells about to ring any minute” Minah nudges her from her side, making her take her eyes away from the door. The girls already have their plates almost empty.

“Yup.” she smiled at Minah. “I’ll finish this real quick” _Since there’s nothing much here to begin with._

Yeri forked the remaining pieces of vegetables on her plate as her eyes wandered back again at the door. But instead she was greeted with just crowds of students passing by.

* * *

“Ah I hope it’s this one.”

He sighed and knocked on the door thrice. When no one answered he decided to twist the knob open. The room was empty so he hesitated on stepping inside, but still did in the end.

“Excuse me?” a voice came from behind him as soon as he was in.”Were you looking for someone?”

It was a woman, probably the same age as his dad. Her uniform tells him that she must also be a teacher here. She’s not looking very much friendly from the way she looks at him up and down. He realized that she must of course wonder who he is.

“I’m here to deliver”He lifts up the lunch box he was carrying and smiled at the older woman”My dad’s lunch…I mean Mr--”

“Oh you’re his son. I know.”The woman finally smiled back at him”He told me earlier you will come”

She motioned inside the room and he quickly caught sight of his dad’s brown coat hanging on one swivel chair.

“He must be in class now. Aren’t you a little too late for lunch?”

He blinked and noticed the wall clock that says past one o’clock. He scratches his head and the woman just smiled more at him before urging him to go ahead to his dad’s table. Just when he has placed the lunchbox on the table, the woman has picked some book on her table and walked back to the door. But then she stopped and turned back to him.

“Your dad says you just came here from Busan. Do you know where your Dad’s class is?”

He shakes his head making the woman nod her head.

“Let’s go. My class now is just right next to him.”

* * *

The second time Yeri’s heart did its abnormal beating is when she saw someone’s broad back at the door of classroom 32A. She was currently waiting outside a bit farther from the ladies room with Minah as Yura said she have forgotten something and has to go back. They also needed to be back quickly in their classroom because it’s trouble enough having their teacher agree on letting go of the three of them in the middle of the class.

But for now, Yeri’s eyes were fixed on the stranger’s figure with that same anxious feeling inside her again. That person stepped back a bit from inside the classroom and she gulped as she noticed that arm that was muscular enough for anyone to think that he must have worked out a bit. _Does he?_

_She remembered how strong it felt as it was wrapped around her that night. Strong enough to make her really feel protected._ Yeri gasped and quickly shakes her head. _No what was she thinking_. That person she’s seeing right now is stanger. It’s not him.

“Is something troubling you Yeri?”

Minah’s eyes were fixed on her when she looked at the girl.

 “M-me? Oh y-yes I…“ Yeri let out an awkward laugh”…am okay”

Yeri chastised herself mentally for acting weird in front of the girl. She reminded herself that she should be careful on how she acts around them.

“Yeah…I’m fine” she has to look away from Minah to avoid her scrutinizing gaze”I think I just saw someone familiar”

“Oh that guy over there?”

_Crap_. Of course he’s the only one outside since every student is in their class. Minah must not know about him. Yeri shakes her head again and even waved both of her hand.

“Forget it. No it’s not—“

“Are you really going home now?”

Yeri gasped as she saw the guy stepped back once more as one of their Math teachers was talking to him. She finally saw his side profile a bit. That high bridge nose and obvious bunny smile even from the side was definitely…his.

Time seemed to slow down when the guy’s brow furrowed and tilt his head to the side as if he’s suddenly in deep thought. Yeri held in her breath. Then without a warning he quickly turned to face her way but Yeri was faster. She has turned her back even before they can face each other.

_It’s not him_. It was like a chant she kept on repeating inside her head as she took a step forward clasping both of her hands in front of her. With her mind trying not to believe that painful familiarity of what she sees she started to walk in slow steps.

“Where are you going?” She heard Minah asked but her feet refused to stop and her mouth refused to answer.

“Our classroom is this way”The girl’s voice sound strained”Why are you going there Yeri?”

“Yeri?” Then comes his voice.

_His freaking voice._

“Yeri!” Minah this time shouted.

_Just stop calling my name please_! Yeri’s mind yelled frantically as she continued walking, now faster than before. When Minah once again shouted, it earned a “shush” from a teacher on a nearby classroom. Finally someone stopped her. But Yeri knows it’s too late now.

At the sound of feet stomping across the almost noiseless hallway, Yeri has sprinted. Running as fast as she could, she turned to the first corner on her right with hopes of escaping reality for that one time. And it was really just that one time.

* * *

The inevitable happened at the last class for the day.

Yeri’s grip on her ballpen tightened at the third time she thought her heart would really jump out of her chest. She thought everything was already okay until that name rolled out from Minah’s tongue. Yeri pretended not to hear her. It was Hyeri who turned her chair around as she seemed to take interest upon hearing Minah speak in a low voice. Maybe the girl was thinking its some juicy gossip.

“Hyeri fix your chair” the teacher in front calls out for her instantly.

“It’s a group meeting Sir!”The girl yelled out smiling widely at both her and Minah. But then the teacher suddenly walked near them and hits the bob haired girl’s head with a book.

“You're grouped with your seatmates, Sohyun and Yuna. Now fix your seat before I force you to carry that outside and sit there”

The rest of the student laughed and snickered while Minah rolled her eyes shooing the girl away with her hand. Yura who was also beside Minah moved closer to them both when the teacher finally walked in front again.

“Why? What are you guys talking about?”

“The guy in the hallway earlier.”Minah started”You’ve seen him too right Yura?”

“Oh the cute guy…yes…when I came back from the ladies--” Yura’s smile fades as her eyes fixed too on Yeri”But Yeri why did you left Minah alone there?”

“That guy was asking about Yeri” Minah said ignoring the girl’s question as she rests her cheeks on her palm”Yeri do you know him?”

_He’s the one who saved me when some bad guys approached me._ Yeri’s eyes shoot downwards to her textbook. _The one I slept with that night and not some friend._

Yeri shakes her head.

“I don’t know him” she feigned a confused expression as she looked up again at the two girls”What’s…his name again?”

“Jungkook” Minah said quickly

_Jungkook. Her mind repeated._

“He must have mistaken me for someone else.” She said and tried to keep a straight face. Yura hummed and played with her hair but Minah kept looking at her before finally leaning back on her seat.

“Well maybe he must be really mistaken, that’s what he said too”the girl said slowly

Yeri’s heart finally was not beating fast anymore.

”So I told him why not meet after class to find out”

Because it stopped beating, right then and there.


	3. Guilt

_Did she really just lie to Minah_?

Yeri became restless through the remainder of the class not only because of what was bound to happen when the bell rings but also because she really have no choice but to stick to her lies now. She remembered exactly what Yura has told her when she asked why they were suddenly cold to Hyeri. It is to the point that the girl chooses to sit with others at lunch, when even though the girl really just has a lot of other friends she has always sat with them before. Everytime Hyeri would try to sit at their table Minah will give her dirty looks as she seemed to be always irked about the girl’s presence.

_She lied to us of spending summer vacation with her family but then we saw pictures of her on instagram being in Jinah’s beach resort. You know, Minah hate liars the most._

Considering Yeri was still trying to fit in with Minah’s clique and the only reason why she was able to spend the summer with them is because of Hyeri backing out at the last minute. If just a single lie could make them drop a friend like that, wouldn’t it be just the same for her then?

_I stayed the night with a friend_ , Yeri remembered what she told them before.

_I don’t know him_ , and yes how she denied ever knowing the guy who actually saved her.

Yeri lied because she was really not ready upon seeing Jungkook, but now she can’t take back those words anymore. What good will it do if she confessed about her sin now? If she told them she knew Jungkook she still need to explain how, and she will have to bring up the fact that he is ‘the friend who is actually a stranger’ she slept with. It will become worse, and to think that she lied to them twice. But—

“Yeri let’s go”

Minah sat on top of Yeri’s desk and look down at her. Yeri’s eyes widened a bit as she starts to look around seeing everyone in the class already standing up from their seat. Maybe she was too occupied to notice that the bell has rung for the last period. She automatically wished her sister would pick her up this time, knowing that they will have no say when it comes to her sister. She will be the best excuse. But her Seokjin oppa has been helping her lately so that she can hang out with her friends more after class.

So, yes she guessed this is really it. She’s doomed.

* * *

The guy stood at the front gate, herds of students passing by him but he’s not paying them any attention. His eyes were busy looking around as if he’s searching for someone while his hands were jammed on his pocket. Yeri finds herself just staring at him. Until like earlier when she first saw him at the hallway, as if the guy exactly knew he was being stared at, without a warning he looked in her direction. Yeri has finally locked eyes with him, maybe too sudden that she hicupped at the impact of his gaze towards her even from afar.

He didn’t yell to call her as his face broke into a smile, and neither did Yeri but she didn’t smiled back. Still Minah of course will notice him sooner anyway, and she will be forced to meet him.

“Oh there he is!” And that _sooner_ is exactly right now as Minah waved at him.

The other girls and Yura giggled and whispered about the guy who was smiling from afar, the smile that Yeri may have find really cute too if not for the situation she was in right now. She mentally noted that she has made this up herself. Maybe she was really that dumb unlike her sister Wendy.

Minah has linked arms with her and Yeri realized that the girl has let go of Yura’s arm in the process. Yeri quickly noticed how Yura’s expression changes.

“Girls you go first to the mall. We’ll just have a quick talk with that guy over there” Minah has a smile plastered on her face and her pretty eyesmile as usual.

“Then what’s the point in dragging us here?” Yenny whines “Selfish as usual”

“We wanna talk to him too” the rest nodded but Yura was the only one who agreed with Minah gently as she gently pushed the other girls.

“Stop it girls. We’ll just wait for you at the foodcourt Minah. You won’t take that long right?”

Minah hummed and Yeri forced a smile when she shot her a look, suddenly feeling small under her gaze even though Minah was not the kind of girl who can make anyone feel intimidated when she was smiling especially, well except for her since she’s guilty about something.

“If Jungkook says he doesn’t know Yeri” the girl even pats her arm”Then there would be nothing to talk anymore.”

* * *

“I really don’t know him” Yeri can’t believe she has actually repeated those words”It’s my first time seeing him Minah” Especially right in front of his face.

Yeri knew that if they were not out here surrounded by noisy students rushing out ouf the school, it would’ve been awfully quiet. She can’t look at him so she looked at Minah instead, and the girl must have noticed how she never really looked directly at him until now.

“Tell him that” Minah’s tone sounds rude for a moment yet her smile still looks as sweet as ever.”I mean to clear any misunderstanding…if there really is.”

If the walk towards Jungkook earlier was agonizing as hell and standing right in front of him felt like she was stepping on a mudflat, Yeri knows that looking at him—

“I’m sorry but…”

Looking at him would be like staring into your parents eyes after denying a mistake you have done.

“…I really don’t know you” Guilt surely washed over Yeri

His smile faltered and his eyes…his eyes looked curious and was it hurt that she saw right then? Yeri fiddled on the ends of her skirt as the guy raised a brow before nodding slowly.

“Oh” was all he said then silence again, maybe in just Yeri’s ears.

The eye contact this time was broken by him as he puts his hands on his waist and looks away. He seemed to be thinking about something, and Yeri was just really nervous and all Yeri can think of is on how he’s gonna respond to what she said.

“Her face must just have been really common.”Minah suddenly said” Maybe that’s why you have mistaken her”

“But she’s not” Yeri held in her breath as the guy finally speaked again”She’s actually really…pretty” the last words were just like a whisper but for sure Yeri was not the only one who heard it because Minah coughed.

“So okay, do you know her or not?”

Minah’s hold on her arm loosened but she still doesn’t let go of her. Yeri looked at her and the girl was looking straight back at Jungkook, her smile seemed to tone down from the sweetness earlier.

“Do you know her?” Minah repeated, her tone flat.“Is she the Yeri you’re looking for?”

Yeri felt the need to reply instead. “Minah please, I told you I—“

“I do” Jungkook’s voice rang in her ear”I know her”

Yeri felt her throat clogged, especially on how Minah’s smile totally wipe off from her face at what the guy said.

* * *

Something inside Yeri kept torturing her as she waited for the bus. Her stomach was churning and her mind was really hateful as it kept on blaming her, telling her that she has done the wrong thing. That she should fix it quickly and apologize as now was the right moment.

Now that Jungkook was just sitting beside her at the bus stop. His gaze, probably digging holes on her head. Yeri purposely covered her face with her long hair, as she looked to the direction where the bus will be coming from.

_Are you sure you’re not coming with us?_

_I’ll pass this time._

Earlier, Yeri has told Minah that she can’t hang out with them this afternoon as she really didn’t want their talk about Jungkook to go on any longer. They hopefully would forget about it tomorrow. What she really didn’t expect is for Jungkook to still be here in their school. She thought he has left earlier after their talk to Minah who Yeri purposely let to take the bus on her own as Yeri said she will just wait for the next one, saying she has something to get back from their classroom.

Yet after she saw the one Minah has boarded left, Yeri has headed straight to the bus stop and sat there, unluckily along with a group of rowdy boys but she doesn’t care at all as long as they will not bother her, hopefully. But then what Yeri was not expecting, is for Jungkook to share the same shed and seat a few minutes later, the same guy who really just lied earlier.

_I do know now that she is Yeri_. The same sentence from him that made Minah raised a brow and Yeri to finally look at him again. _You just told me that’s her name too. But right she’s not the Yeri…I’m looking for_.

Minah has pulled her closer finally once again and Yeri felt thankful to Jungkook. Minah has even said ‘So Yeri didn’t lie to us. That’s a relief’ but if it’s really the one who’s relieved they were talking about, that was Yeri. Maybe not fully but at least her problem with Minah is solved but still Jungkook—

The bus arrived and Yeri quickly scrambled up from her seat like she has really been waiting for this moment to come. But being the clutz that she is, she started dropping some of her textbooks and things from her pocket in the process. A certain person she badly needed to stop helping her actually picked up everything and handed it to her. And all Yeri could do was smile and gave him a small ‘thank you’ as she never really look straight at him. The conductor tells them to come up if they want to ride the bus, so Yeri did, without any much hesitation and left the guy alone.

Yeri expected him to come up, so she picked a seat beside an older lady despite the few empty ones. The lady asked her to sit near the window instead and as Yeri did, she heard the door of the bus finally closes. There’s no Jungkook who came up.

Yeri looked outside and he was still standing there, somehow seemed to have waited for her to cast him a look again as he smiled warmly when their eyes meet. No hurt, or anger in his smile because of her denying him, just a genuine one.

Then the bus finally moved. Yeri can just look at Jungkook as the guy just watches as the bus leaves. Yeri suddenly realized that maybe he just waited for her to board the bus safely. Until the end he was still so nice. Yeri’s guilt this time really took her to the fullest that she almost hits her head with her hand if not for the lady besides her looking at her strangely.

But later through the trip she tried to console herself that at least she didn’t need to lie anymore and she can forget about the promise she made with him for real. Honestly she was really thankful in a way. Once again she convinced herself that it was the last time they will meet. Ignoring the gnawing question in her mind on why Jungkook is really at their school in the first place.

* * *

The next day she never thought that her question will finally get an answer.

Minah and the rest of the girls talked to her like nothing happened yesterday. Yeri who had a hard time sleeping last night because she kept on thinking about a certain guy, pretended like nothing has happened too. The first few subjects went by smoothly but not until their Math period.

“There’s a new student”

Yeri’s ears perked up when one of her classmates mention that. Somehow she suddenly feels nervous at what her classmates whispered the moment their teacher stepped in.

“No way. We’re in the middle of the sem already. Can they really do that?”

“Actually that’s what I’m thinking too Yujin”

Their Math teacher, who obviously heard what the talk is, interrupted the students by answering instead and it made the rest of the class laughed. But Yeri didn’t find herself to be one of them. She looked cautiously at the door as Minah and Yura whispered beside her.

“They said it’s his son”

“Who’s son?”

“Mr. Jeon’s”

_Mr. Jeon’s…son_. Yeri’s mind repeated and she quickly looks at Minah. But the girl and Yura was looking directly at the door, obviously waiting too on who will enter.

“He just came from Busan a few days ago. He missed the start of the school year but he said he still wanted to go to school. Even though it will probably not be an official one”Mr. Jeon explains”He’s my son…”the teacher paused and looked at the door with a confused expression”I wonder what’s taking him so long?”

_Jeon_ , Yeri contemplated on that surname.

_Let me introduce myself properly. Since it’s the first time were meeting each other right? I’m Jeon Jung—_

Yeri quickly raised her hand and the teacher instantly notices her much to her relief.

“Sir Can I go to the restroom?”

Their teacher nodded but said she can’t bring any of her friends and she should be back soon. That’s a cue for Yeri to stand up and hurriedly walk to the door. Maybe because she actually has run that she didn’t realized that someone was entering the door. When they bumped into each other Yeri quickly looked up.

“Oh—“

Her words hanged and found herself at loss of it when she saw the person who she bumped into. The guy in front of her doesn’t really seemed to mind her clumsiness as he has a smile on his face when he speaked.

“Yes it’s me” Was what he said as if he can read what’s on Yeri’s mind at the moment. “Jeon Jungkook, remember? Or did you forget about my name…”

And Yeri swears Jungkook almost speak the word ‘again’ to complete his sentence.

 


	4. Cornered

Yeri was sure that the seat behind her was already occupied by one of her classmates earlier. She’s sure that it was none other than that girl who still blatantly shows that she doesn’t like her even after Yeri was already friends with the most popular girl in their class. But after coming back from the ladies room, there was a new one on that seat, and by new meaning the new student. Jeon freaking Jungkook who casually stared at her with his chin on his palm, the moment she steps in. So Yeri has quickly rushed back to her seat.

_Great_. Yeri has never been uncomfortable on this seat even when it was still that girl seated behind her. But now she can’t say the same. She unknowingly glared at Yejin who was now seated on the other side of the room. Of course the girl, even though obviously got a shock for a second, ended up glaring back at her. By then, Yeri realized just what she did. She just decided to be the first one to look away and she hoped that the girl will just pretend that it didn’t happened.

Staying out of trouble was her motto and she has no plans on changing that. But somehow having a Jungkook in her classroom may change it any time soon. Or maybe it was starting already.

* * *

“I will finish high school here. That’s what my mom and dad has agreed to when they got divorced.”

Jungkook’s voice doesn’t mask any sadness when he mentioned about his parents being divorced. Yeri who was now standing near the window of their classroom, pretended to be busy with her phone just to get away from her own seat even for a short time while they were still waiting for their next teacher. But she can’t help but glance at the guy who was now surrounded by some of their classmates, particularly girls and were asking him a lot of questions.

And of course one of them is Hyeri.

“Okay so what are your hobbies?” the girl asked after Jungkook’s answer on one question of their classmates “And favorite color?”She followed immediately even before the guy can answer.

Yeri looked at the girl amused. Jungkook didn’t seem to mind as he answered it after thinking shortly.

“Favorite food?”Hyeri continued despite the weird looks the other students were giving her.”Favorite actor—“

Yeri choked a laugh. She saw Minah just shakes her head from her seat as she was still writing something on her notebook while Yura who was also around Jungkook tried to hold her smile while the others laughed.

“Stop asking him nonsense questions” one guy finally complains

“It’s not nonsense. That’s the basic of asking questions to someone you just met.” the girl pouted but then held a finger up as she seemed to remember something”Oh I know what to ask. Aren’t you the guy who was looking for Yeri yesterday?”

At the mention of her name, Yeri suddenly saw everyone’s gaze darted to her. Even Jungkook looked in he rdirection and locked eyes with her instantly.

“Yeah” he said nonchalantly

“And she’s not the Yeri you’re looking for right?” Hyeri this time waved over at her

“Yeri” one of their girl classmates called her over too.

Yeri suddenly felt nervous again, mentally scolding herself for not pretending to be busy with her phone just like what she originally planned. Honestly she really doesn’t want to go there but now that everyone was waiting for her she was forced to walk to them.

One of their guy classmates gave her a weird look then look back at Jungkook.

“So the one you’re looking for has the same name and looks the same as Yeri?” The guy shakes his head looking really confused.”But she’s not that Yeri?”

“Yeah that sounds weird.” One girl nodded”I don’t think I believe--”

Hyeri laughed”You just like doubting people Jinah.” She said but then she slammed her hands on the guys desk”But really Jungkook are you just pretending not to know her?”

Yejin rolled her eyes while the others remained quiet, waiting for what the guy will say. _He already lied before to Minah. He will do it again this time right?_ Yeri gulped as her eyes darted back to Jungkook. He has his eyes now only on her but he doesn’t mask any nervousness, yet he still doesn’t speak and was like in a deep thought at the moment. The silence starts getting thicker and the hold on her arm by one of her girl classmates loosened. Yeri dreaded this kind of situation the most and once again she doesn’t know what to do. Yura starts to cross her arm, Hyeri looked alternately between her and Jungkook while Minah…she wondered if she was looking at them as well.

“Class. Go back to your seats”

And that save Yeri’s life. Everyone made a groan of annoyance as their teacher finally entered the classroom cutting the tense atmosphere that has started to form. Yeri exhaled as finally the students went back to their respective seats. Without taking another glance at Jungkook she hurried down to her seat as well.

* * *

At lunch break, she never really expected Minah to do such thing. The girl never invited any other students to sit with them especially if it’s a guy. Minah seemed to never take a liking to any guy in school. But then she invited Jungkook to eat with them. Yeri’s first thought was Minah likes him and it seemed like it was what Yura think as well.

“If only Jungkook doesn’t like you—“

“He didn’t like me” Yeri whispered forcefully to deny what the girl was about to say

“C’mon he chooses that seat even after being looked at by Yejin scarily. He wanted to sit close to you”

Yeri don’t know what to answer back that time. But then Yura who tapped her back said that it’s okay. As long as she won’t like him back, because if Minah likes her then she should stay out of the way.

They went over the line with their trays as they pick out their food. Yeri stood behind Minah and she blinked when she looked over at her and smile before returning her attention on choosing her food.

“You and Jungkook were really confusing.”Minah hummed as she pick little portions of food”Let’s have a group talk over lunch. That’s really the reason why I invited Jungkook to sit with us anyway.”

_No_. Yeri’s heart sank in an instant. She thought the girl was finally over it.

“But they said they don’t know each other” Yura who was putting food on her plate said. Yeri smiled at the girl who was not even looking at her that moment.

“Or they’re lying”

Yeri choked then gradually coughed at what Hani said making the girls look at her and giggled.

“Oh what is it Yeri” they even dramatically gasped before glancing at Minah’s direction “You really can’t be lying right?”

“No I’m not” Yeri thanked her voice for not cracking and for her not stuttering. Yet she avoided looking at Jungkook who was right behind her and Yura.

“But like Yejin said it was weird.” Minah said without looking at any of them. Of course, that girl was the main reason why Minah doubted her again.

Yeri just didn’t say anything. She wondered what the guy was doing as he really hasn’t spoken a word over at their talk even though he surely can hear what they were talking about. Maybe it is better that he was quiet, she thought.

Yeri picked out foods that were the same as the girls and when she looked back at Yura, she can’t help but notice that Jungkook hasn’t put anthing on his plate.

“I’m really sorry…Minah, girls.”

When Yura stepped out of the line Jungkook followed and held up his phone.

“I got a text from my dad. He said he wants us to eat together.”

Yeri instantly brightened up because of what Jungkook said. Maybe Minah will leave the questions for later if Jungkook was not there to eat with them.

“And Yeri”the guy looked in her direction.

Yeri blinked and tried to control her expression again.

“Dad said Ms. Park wants to give you something at the teacher’s office”

“And what is that?” Minah asked instead. And her tone makes Yeri nervous.

Jungkook to Yeri’s surprise never even batted an eyelash as he answered Minah’s question.

“My dad doesn’t mention anything on the text.”

The girls who were looking at them paused to think but then nodded before finally taking their seats on the table. Minah who has also put her tray of food on the table, to Yeri’s relief didn’t say anything else and just patted the table for her to put down her own tray. Minah then tells her to come back quick.

“No one will eat your food.” She even said “We’ll just throw it. Such a waste right?”

Yeri nodded suddenly feeling Minah’s seriousness and lack of eyesmile unsettling. Maybe it’s also better if she leaves for a while. She turns around to leave when she realized that Jungkook was still there.

“Let’s go together. My dad is also at the teacher’s office”

“Okay” she just muttered before walking ahead first.

She heard the guy talked to the girls some more and Yeri just quickened her steps out of the door of the canteen. Even though she already knows that Jungkook will follow soon after.

* * *

Yeri passed by the empty classrooms. Usually students will be at the canteen or outside the field at this hour. No one really stays inside the classroom when it’s lunch time so the hallway is mostly empty now except for some students running to the place where they want to eat or maybe just pass time during lunch break.

“Yeri”

He has called her name for the third time. Yet still, Yeri refuses to look at him. She just continued to walk, her footsteps getting faster each time, until she finally arrived at the stairs which leads to the second floor of the building. That’s where the teacher’s office was located.

Yeri was about to step up but she really didn’t make it to the first step as she was grabbed by her elbow. She was pulled and then turn around only to finally face the guy who has walking behind her all this time.

Jungkook has his brow knitted as he looked at her intently.

“Let’s talk.”

“Talk?”She managed to maintain an innocent expression as she slides her arm from the guys hold. “About what?”

Jungkook sighed and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“Why do you think I drag you here out with me?”

Yeri just looked up at him. Being really tall makes him look more intimidating now, she thought. But she should at least pretend not to be.

“Why do you think we’re here?” he asked again.

“We’re going to theteacher’s office.” She said flatly

A sigh came from the guy.

“Yeri I’m really confused.”The guy said in a rather more serious this time”Tell me. Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?”

“Pretending not to know me” this time, he looked around first before he whispered those words. “When you obviously do”

Yeri shook her head, the lie hanging again at the tip of her tongue.

“No I don’t.”She mumbled quietly before forcing herself to look at him again”My first time knowing you was yesterday, remember?”

Lying like that in front of his face, Yeri managed to maintain a calm expression. She thought that maybe the guy will gradually grew tired and stop. But then he step closer. Yeri instantly had the bad feeling on where this will eventually lead she tried to act quickly.

“You know I’ll just go see Ms. Park later.”Unluckily this time she knows her voice finally gave away her nervousness”I-I’ll go back…You should go have your lunch with Mr. Jeon”

Yeri took steps backward but when her back hits a wall she groaned inwardly. Without taking her eyes off the guy she decided to just walk pass him. But of course, like she expected, when she stepped forward to go to the Jungkook’s side, he blocked her way. He gave her an astonished look before he speaked again.

“I’m trying hard to understand you. But if you won’t tell me and you want to continue like this. Then okay let’s just go back together and answer their questions.”He paused”You can lie but I’m not going to do that this time.”

_He’s threatening her._ Of course, he’s not that kind after all to lie just for her. _What should she do now?_ When Jungkook held up one of his hand it ranged an alarm on Yeri’s head. But not knowing what to do she just stood still as that hand find it’s way into one of her shoulder.

“I can help you if you just let me.” he stated calmly as his hand tapped Yeri’s shoulder and settles there.

When Jungkook stepped forward again, Yeri doesn’t have a choice but to really just step back, feeling the cold wall behind her once again. _But did she really hear him right?_ He said he wanted to help her.

“Being true at least to me won’t be that hard right? Just tell me you remember me…” She swears his eyes were looking straight into her soul”…and we can work everything from that”

It seemed like she was being hypnotized by those eyes. Yeri contemplated on what to answer. It sounds so tempting that she was really about to tell him the truth but then she froze on what he said next.

“Ah wait. I think I now know why you’re lying.”For a second, his eyes looked confused until the corner of his lips eventually twitched into a smile”Could it be because of that wish you need to give me?”

The look on his eyes suddenly changes and Yeri curses inwardly as his face moved closer to her. She know she should turn away or at least push him but it seems that her mind failed on giving her body orders.

The hand on her shoulder moved a bit and Yeri felt her breathing shortened. When Yeri was finally able to move one hand, he immediately holds it as he quirk up a brow at her and smiled more.  She felt like she’s being trapped by him leaving her no room to move or even breathe.

Then she should at least just say something. Like a ‘no’ or ‘stop’ or anything just for him to stop what he’s doing. But feeling his breath fanning on her face because of the closeness made it harder. Instead of a word, her lips just shooked as her heartbeat intensified.

“It’s just a kiss Yeri.” He speaks lazily and the way he speak that in a very low voice in an almost groggy like tone, made Yeri blushed even more “Perhaps you can give it to me now?”

_That smug smirk on his face with those innocent eyes_. Is it still the Jungkook from earlier?

He stared at her like she was some helpless prey that he found on a hunt. To think that she really did willingly go here with him knowing that there’s something that he planned all along. All she wanted to escape earlier from the questions of the girls but now she was now trapped in a more dangerous situation.

He looked impatient, at the same time his eyes shone with amusement. It seemed like he was still waiting on what she was gonna say but along with her words it seemed like her mind has stopped functioning just the same.

“So I see you’re not going to answer me” he sounded disappointed“Okay then…”

The smile on his face stayed as he, without a warning quickly leaned closer, and all Yeri can do was close her eyes tightly expecting for the worst.

* * *

“Oh my god Yeri. Why are you so red?”

Yura giggled and elbowed the girl beside her on the table to point at Yeri.

The girl giggled along with Yura”Did your crush finally talked to you or something?”

“Does she even like someone?” one girl questioned

Yura’s mouth hanged open when one girl starts to answer the question the other has asked.

“Oh you know the new guy maybe. Wait, she’s with him just earlier right? Jung—“

“You’re fast” Minah suddenly butted in, turning attention from Yeri to her “So what is it that Ms. Park asked you to bring?”

Yura mouthed something to the other girls while Yeri decided to just ignore them and sat on her seat.

“Here”Yeri breathed out “Something…for my sister.”

Yeri glanced at her sister’s empty seat. She was not feeling well yesterday and decided to just skip classes just for today, with much persuassion from their parents because her sister said she has a lot of school work to do. Yeri saw Jin was seated beside some guys instead. He waveded at her and she just smiled at him back. She doesn’t remember seeing him here earlier tho, or maybe she was just too occupied with her problem with Jungkook that she failed to notice him.

The box that she has now put on the table caught attention of her friends. It was just a really small one which she never really opened. The girl’s eyes lit up at the box but just as when Yura was going to open it, Minah swats her hand.

“Don’t touch it. It’s Wendy unnie’s”

Their mouth formed into an o and Yeri ignored how they mimicked the way Minah said Wendy unnie. Yeri just grabbed the bottled water beside her food and drink it in one gulp. Then she fans her face afterwards, the heat still consuming her. Maybe also because of how crowded the cafeteria is at the moment. She let out an awkward smile when Minah gave her a questioning look . When Minah didn’t ask any more questions about the box, Yeri took it back and put it into her blouse pocket again.

They continue eating while Minah and the other girls talk about random things that Yeri managed to take part in even though her mind was still mushy from what just happened earlier. Now she knows, that Jungkook is the reason why, one shouldn’t trust people easily.

Yeri soon drifted away from the conversation and focused on eating as her mind drifted back on what happened before she safely arrived back here at the canteen.

* * *

She was cornered. With his hand holding her wrist and one placed on her shoulder, Yeri expects her second kiss to be taken away. And now she can’t pretend that it didn’t happened.

“Jungkook” a guy’s voice broke the silence

Then all of a sudden Yeri felt the hold on her shoulder loosened.

“What are you doing? Is that Yeri?”

Yeri’s eyes flew open as she realized it was Mr. Jeon’s voice. Jungkook’s hold on her hand loosened as well so she finally managed to slide her hand off his.

“Dad.”The guy breathed out and took a step back with his eyes still on her, holding her in her place”I was just telling Yeri a secret.”He finally said then turns around to the older Jeon.

Yeri tried to calm her beating heart as she tried to act normal in front of the teacher. Like nothing happened. Because thankfully nothing really did.

She heard Mr. Jeon’s  cold tone “That wasn’t what it looks—“

“Yeri” then Jungkook suddenly turned to her making her jump. So much for calming her heart. It went faster again just by one look”Right? I’m just whispering something to you?”

He sounded like he was really just asking a question but she knew that she was meant to agree to what he asked. Yeri for a second wanted to tell the truth. Almost. But something by the way he looked at her made her say otherwise.

“Y-yes it’s a secret Mr. Jeon. He was telling me…”

“A secret. Okay “The older guy doesn’t really look convinced at all “Can you try and behave Jungkook? It’s only your first day here.”

Jungkook just shrugged and Yeri saw that he was sporting that innocent look again on his face. She suddenly felt annoyed that he was still calm after what happened. She didn’t realize that she was glaring at him until she saw Mr. Jeon looking at her. The teacher shook his head before taking out something from his pocket and handed it to her.

“Please give that to your sister. And please tell her that Ms. Park said thank you to her. I was about to just give it to Jungkook but I didn’t know he will drag you here as well. Have you eaten your lunch yet?” When Yeri shakes her head Mr. Jeon nodded “Hurry and eat. The bell will ring before you know it. Jungkook and I will eat together at the faculty room. Do you want to—“

“N-no” Yeri quickly stated and grumbled inwardly as Jungkook’s face broke into a smile again.”Enjoy your lunch teacher”she bowed her head and then quickly turns around, wanting to leave that place in an instant.

But even before she can really walk away Jungkook spoked behind her.

“Tell me if you’re ready to talk again. In private, hopefully.”

Yeri heard Mr. Jeon hissed then followed by Jungkook’s grunt as his dad seemed to hit him or something “Go up first!” He told him” Yeri you go now too”

“Yes teacher” Yeri mumbled without really looking back again.

With small steps Yeri finally started walking back to the cafeteria. Honestly right at this moment she doesn’t know what’s more scary. Is it on her in danger of being thrown away from Minah’s clique, or the mere fact that the guy who was used to be her saviour is now making her life difficult?  The same guy who offered to help her again.

* * *

After lunch, even before the other students finally settled on their seat and their teacher was still not there, Yeri folded a piece of paper and handed it to Jungkook when she was sure that no one was really looking. She never even dared to look at the guy after that as she just mentally facepalmed and sighed wondering if she really did the right thing.

_Meet me after class on the bus stop._

Yeri can’t believe that she really did just write that. She was in that state when her eyes widened at the paper airplane that flew across the room, the same paper she knew she has written what she wants to say to Jungkook. Shocked, she was about to turn to the guy but then she saw him stand in an instant. It only take a matter of seconds but Jungkook beats the guy who was about to pick the piece of paper out of curiousity.

“It’s mine” Jungkook said then he looked at her instantly.

_Mine_. That word brings back memories to Yeri.

With a wide smile on the guys face he puts the paper on his pocket and then to her utter suprisement he made an okay gesture with his fingers. Just like that, without even worrying that their classmates might wondered what’s up with them.

He looks like he was really having fun, Yeri thought.

And she was really stressed out. To think that she really have to tell him the truth later.


	5. Wendy

Wendy feels really tired. Maybe it’s because of the fever. She already lied to her parents and even her sister earlier, and said that it was really not that bad. Her body’s temperature is just high but aside from that there is nothing wrong with her. But right now she really just wanted to sleep. She doesn’t know where she really gets the fever all of a sudden and she just think that it was because of staying up late and being overworked in school too, being the school council’s president. And maybe it’s also on her being stressed because of the kids her sister was befriending lately. She was worried before, because her sister seemed to not have any friends but she thought it will change soon, yet when it changed and now her sister has friends she became more worried.

All because her sister’s friend was Minah of all people

She can’t be friends with her.

Not when that girl was the cousin of her rival thoughout her high school years and for sure holds a grudge on her until now. She can’ blame that girl, Sojin anyway. Just when that girl thought she was the best, Wendy managed to take the crown from her.

* * *

_On the exact same day?_

That girl can celebrate it on any other days for all she know but still even before Wendy can open her mouth to invite her close friends to her upcoming birthday celebration this Saturday, Sojin yelled for everyone to hear about the party of hers that’s on the same day.

“Everyone’s invited!”

The cafeteria has never been quiet until that day.

“I repeat. Everyone!”

Sojin tossed her silky black hair, which used to be fiery red just weeks ago, over her shoulder. Her friends tried to silence her as they glanced over Wendy’s direction.

“Let’s just get out of here. You said you’re not eating lunch right?”

“Of course” the girl’s tone was normal now but still above the hushed whispers of everyone in the cafeteria”I don’t want to look like a pig on such a special day.”

_aka Her birthday party._

Wendy slumped down on her seat, not taking any comfort on one of her closest friends reassuring pat on her shoulder.

_Her friends! Of course_ , Wendy thought. _She can at least expect them to come on her party right?_ Seulgi, Nayeon and Sejeong won’t betray her just because of some popular girl who happened to take a liking to always rain on her parade. They all had a concerned expression on their faces then Sejeong said that she really doesn’t have to worry.

“You have us. Let’s just celebrate it together. Us four” the girl smiled and Sejeong even pats her head. Wendy just smiled back.

But in all honesty, that really was not what she wants. They were not enough for her.

Back in grade school Wendy has always been so popular. Because she happens to take after his father’s looks that was half Canadian, she doesn’t have the usual Asian face, which most people found very charming. Wendy was used of being liked by everyone and being part of the most popular cliques in school. She thought this won’t change in high school, since most of the freshmens comes from her school anyway. But of course there were some students mostly in the upper years who came from different school too and unluckily some were richer than her. And there comes Park Sojin, the sophomore who they said was really famous when she was a first year that even those in higher years admired her. She’s smart, pretty and has a body to die for. The girl’s parents helped a lot-that is in terms of money-to the school’s establishment even before she studied here mainly because Sojin’s parents were close friends to the school’s director. That is one thing that really became a determining factor on who became the school’s Queen.

Still Wendy managed to make herself known to everyone. She’s definitely not the smartest. But because of her envy towards Sojin she starts to strive harder until later she became one of the top ranking student in the whole school. She took part in almost every school clubs and was voted to be the president in each one. But as she moved to next year, as Sojin too moved and now became fit to be the school council’s president, Wendy’s goal get even bigger. She promised herself that next year she will have that position, even when she was sure who her rival will be.

Exactly that happened when another year has passed. Wendy was now a junior while Sojin was a senior, a graduating student who still wishes to have the role of the school’s president on her last year. But then the shocking thing happened when Wendy was hailed as the winner by only one vote ahead.

Sojin’s team was devastated and said that if not for that one vote, they could have won. While Wendy’s team tried to hide their happiness and remain humble, especially Wendy of course, who thanked everyone who voted for her, down to that last vote that changed everything. When the girl glared at her openly across the gymnasium on her speech, Wendy just smiled. Deep inside she was thinking, she can glare all she wants. She’s still a loser anyway.

By then Wendy was sure that the girl won’t make her life easy from that day. By then Sojin’s eyes opened on how big of a competition she is. Before, the girl would just roll her eyes at Wendy’s achievements, now she was making sure that if Wendy achieved something, she should have not the same achievement but something bigger.

And now it’s the day of her birthday celebration which was exactly was Wendy’s birthday, while the girl Sojin who was about to celebrate hers on this day too was actually still on the next Friday. She just wants to mess with her, knowing she has prepared everything already, and knowing that Wendy won’t back out just to give way for the girl’s celebration. Wendy still wished that more students will come like they had promised her to, even though she heard that, that’s what they also promised to Sojin.

But as time passes by Wendy realized that as long as her friends were here she will be fine.

Wendy looked at her watch that said 7:00. They should be here anytime soon.

* * *

“Nayeon, Seulgi you’re here” The girl who opened the door gave them both a hug.”Where’s Sejeong?”

For a moment the girl looked annoyed but since she was smiling, it was really hard to tell. Nayeon smiled awkwardly and waved a hand in the air.

“She’s sick” she chuckled awkwardly”So she can’t come…here”

“You look too happy about that” the girl said and Nayeon’s smile quickly fades”Anyway I’m just glad you two are here”

Seulgi quickly pulled Nayeon inside and it was Sojin who closed the gate following them both. The place was already blaring with some foreign music. Seulgi noticed that maybe almost half of their school’s population was inside. She can’t help but wonder where the other half’s are. Hopefully they chose to be on the party of their supposed to be friend, Wendy. Yet she really has no high hopes on that.

* * *

“Oh you’re—“Wendy’s jaw hanged as soon as the opened door revealed who was waiting outside”Jin?”

“Am I late?”The guy tried to peek inside the door but Wendy whose hand was still holding it, kept it from being opened wider.

In the end she just let her gaze dropped down on the floor. Taking a step back she opened it and Jin finally gets a chance to look at the simply decorated living room. There was a poppy music playing on the stereo that was not really that loud by now and there was a girl sitting on the stairs with her chin on her knees. She stood up quickly as she saw him.

“Yeri, hello” Jin greeted her.

The girl smiled bashfully then walked down the stairs to her sister’s side. Jin looked over at Wendy who clasped her hands in front of her, looking really uncomfortable at the moment. Wendy only looked back at him when he raised a bag that he kept hidden behind him earlier.

“My gift”

Yeri’s hold on her arm slides down as she reaches out for the guy’s gift instead. Wendy just nodded and forcefully put on a smile on her face.

“Thanks. Why are you here?”

“Unnie”

She heard Yeri said, and Wendy realized that she must have sounded rude. She sighed and runs a hand through her hair before finally looking up at the guy who everyone in the school know was Sojin’s love interest, even though he’s a year below her. The guy who was still smiling at her even after what she said.

“I mean aren’t you supposed to be at Sojin’s party?”

“I thought everyone’s welcome to come here at your party as well. And I…”

Wendy raised a brow.

“Chose me?”She hesitated but asks.

The guy nodded slowly.

“Do you not want me to be here?”He let out an awkward laugh as Wendy kept staring at her along with Yeri who was on her side until now. Jin scratches his head”Well I…really just came to give you that gift”

Just when the guy turned his back to leave, Wendy’s voice yelled behind him.

“You really can’t come in because we’re leaving as well. My sister and I”

Wendy chewed on her bottom lip and ignored the pull on her arm as she continued to speak.

“Do you want to join us? Our plans changed and now we want to eat somewhere nice.”

* * *

“We just ate together. It’s not like we dated?”

The next morning, they were the talk of everyone in the campus. Burrying news about Sojin’s awesome birthday party was her dinner with none other Sojin’s love that she never really had and now everyone assumed will never really have, all because of one picture update on both of Wendy and Jin’s social media accounts. Maybe it was really better that Yeri chose to stay behind and study. Everyone really thinks it was a date now.

“Sojin’s here” one student shushed another student who was about to ask Wendy another question.

Wendy looked over the door of their classroom and she was really there. Sojin, who never really hides whenever she’s annoyed, shoot glares once again at her with one hand on her hip from where she was standing with her crew. Wendy in return just tones down her smile. She knows not to get too cocky at this crucial moment. She still needs to be sure.

That dinner she really can’t tell what the guy was thinking. Maybe because she lived her life being focused on getting everyone’s attention that she really didn’t know who liked her more than as just someone they looked up to, whether it’s on academics or in the love area she really can’t tell. She would never even notice the guys who her friends said were making moves on her, especially these days when her attention was all to excel the most popular girl in school Sojin.

* * *

“I’m really sorry Wens” Seulgi started

“I’m sorry too. I really don’t want to go there. You know that”

_Then why did you go_? Wendy really wanted to ask but right now she knows that no excuse they will say can make her feel better.

Nayeon looked really pityful as she leaned over the table to whisper that to her. Wendy tried to just smile at her then she caught a glimpse of Sejeong who was looking over at them and seemed to be hesitating whether to go to them or not. So Wendy rose up her hand and waved for her to come over.

“Sejeong we’re here!”

The girl looked really guilty but still went over their table. Even before putting her tray down, the girl started to speak.

“Wendy I—“

“Are you okay now?”

Wendy was hurt but she’s a girl who can hide it really well.

“I heard you were sick.”

She stood up to place the back of her hand on the girl’s forehead and Sejeong blinked, her eyes boring into hers but Wendy can handle that easily. She quickly dropped down her hand and sat again, still smiling.

“I’m happy you’re okay now. Hurry and sit down, I’m starving.”

Nayeon reaches out to hold her hand from across the table and Wendy tried not to retreat back her hand. Instead she just patted the girls hand and closes her eyes before nodding.

“It’s okay. I’m really okay Nayeon, girls”She opened her eyes again to look at the three who now was seated beside each other opposite hers. The space beside her who was usually occupied by one of the girls, mostly Sejeong’s was now empty. Wendy still pretended like it really didn’t bothered her at all and in the end she looked down at her plate before she speaked”This might be our last lunch together.” she mumbled

When none of the girls in front of her speaked, well it seemed like no one of them really moved at all, Wendy just continued on what she’s saying.

“Jin asks me if we can eat together during lunch and I Sadi yes.  It’s fine if you want to join us. But of course you wouldn’t want to, right?”

Wendy was sure that it was already clear to them. It should be clear the moment they choose Sojin over her last night. _So much for everyone liking her._ Wendy sighed inwardly, quite disappointed.

* * *

When Sojin finally leaves the school it seemed like Wendy has finally gotten what she really wanted. Even if it’s just for a year, that she will be the talk of everyone in school because of her achievements, nevermind the bad gossips, because all she cares really was everyone’s focus were right on her. Anyway, even before the other girl has graduated, Wendy has been the talk of the whole school because Wendy has surpassed that girl Sojin over one thing. _One person that is._ The one who she never really asked for but fell right into her.

“Come inside Jin.It’s fine”

The guy who, after her straight out question that she just blurted out without even really thinking, just because of her curiousity, and because her pride was the one at risk, he who admitted to have liked her eversince she entered their high school, was now her boyfriend. Her ever caring boyfriend, who came to visit her after class because she’s sick and can’t go to school today.

“The maids said your parents were not here. And—“

“You know my mom likes you a lot she would even bring us food if she ever find out you’re here. Jin, you know they never were home early.” Wendy didn’t even sit up on her bed and just stayed lying on her side as she pats the space beside her on the bed. The guy, who sighed, still obliged in an instant but didn’t close the door behind him. “Did you miss me?” Wendy asked

“Was that even a question?”the guy chuckled”I almost skipped the afternoon classes because I really wanted to see you”

“Why didn’t you do it?”

When the guy sat on the side of her bed, Wendy scooted closer, while the guys hand smooths aside the hair on her face.

“I filled in for you in your clubs activities. Don’t you think you should quit some of them?” Jin leaned down to place a soft kiss on the side of Wendy’s head”Anyway I made sure that you won’t have that much to do when you went back to school again. Oh you’re still hot?”

Jin’s eyes narrowed as he felt Wendy’s cheek, brows furrowing that made Wendy smile as she looked up at him.

“Stupid fever didn’t want to leave me. I guess it likes me a lot”

The guy laughs and looked at her like she just said something strange.

“Why?”

“You’re too—“

“Conceited? I know. But aren’t you the same? The guy who claimed that he’s hansome since birth. Even with glasses.”

Wendy poked at the glasses that the guy was wearing now and Jin caught her hand to stop her.

“Do you want me to not wear them? Should I just wear contacts?”

Wendy can tell that the guy was self conscious all of a sudden. Jin really brags more than enough about his looks but Wendy knows that deep inside is a man who thinks he’s still not good enough.

“I said you look good even with them. Don’t wear contacts”

“Okay”

This time it was Wendy’s brow that furrowed “How can you agree so easily like that?”

“Should I say no?” the guy even blinked innocently and Wendy really finds it cute when he does that. A grown man like him still managing to look cute is rare. Sometimes Wendy thought that the guy was really doing it on purpose.

Wendy leaned up using her elbow just to place a quick kiss on the guy’s lips. When she moved away to lay down again, the guy was smiling widely.

“I’ll cook you some porridge”

“Just stay here with me.” Wendy holds the guys hand and placed it on her cheek, feeling comfort at the cold hand on her warm skin.

“As much as I love you. I would still want to cook for you so that you’ll get better.”

Wendy of course noted how he said ‘as much as I love you’ instead of the usual ‘as much as I love to’ and by the look on the guy’s face, she knows he was expecting something. Wendy finally let go of the guy’s hand and just mumbled a simple ‘thanks’ in the end.


	6. Choices

Jungkook was long gone from the classroom but Yeri was still stuck inside, trapped in between her friends who were trying to pick a place to hang out that afternoon. They would usually go at malls or at the karaoke but this time they were planning to hang out on one of the girl’s house. With the given rule that the owner of the house to be the sole responsible for all the snacks of everyone. They were usually just five in the group but three more joined them, and that’s exactly the reason why no one was nice enough to volunteer.

"How about at Yeri's?" Yura quickly pointed at her this time as she obviously tried to get away from being pointed out by one of the girls earlier"Her family is rich. It won’t be a big deal, right Yeri?"

Minah has her cheeks puffed when she looked at Yeri,gradually smiling with a hopeful look on her face but Yeri just gave a sheepish smile in return. She doesn’t really want to say no to them, to her, but there are reasons why she can't say yes either.

_First._ Her sister will not be happy seeing Minah at all, in their own house. And her sister is sick so she was grumpier than usual.

"Wendy unnie is sick."She told them the truth"She really needs to rest and--"

_ And pop goes an idea for Yeri. _

"Right. I need to take care of her."Yeri clasped her hands in front of her"I'm sorry I really can't come with you this time too"

She told herself that it’s the only thing she can do. As there was a certain person waiting for her outside right at the moment and she have a lot on explaining to do. Yeri already dreaded what was bound to happen later.

She gulped as everyone's expression turned sour, but weirdly except for Minah.

"Sure."The girl said"Family first. I hope your sister gets well soon."Minah even patted her cheeks softly as she tells her to go home first.

Yeri admired at how understanding Minah is this time so she thanked her feeling a bit guilty because she did lie to her once again. Yet  without waiting for any of the other girls to also agree to what Minah has said Yeri rushes out of the room in an instant. She speedwalked at the hallway, just in case the girls may finally come up with the decision on where to really go this time. She should hurry up to Jungkook before anyone can see her with him when she was supposed to be home early to take care of her sick sister.

 

"I'm sorry. I took so long"

The guy just shakes his head and smiled at her,the corner of his eyes crinkled in the process. Yeri paused walking as she felt time stopped for a second at that smile but she quickly shook her head until that abnormal heart beating was all she felt as she continued her way to him at the bus stop.

Yeri was about to sit beside Jungkook when the guy stood up instead, nodding towards her back.

"You said you want to talk somewhere in private right? We can't do that here"

Yeri turn around and see a bus coming and parked right in front of them. She didn't even have a chance to say anything as the guy held onto her wrist and pulled her up the bus. Jungkook let her sit near the window while the guy sat beside her. Maybe because it all happened too fast that Yeri can’t find the words to ask the guy questions. But it seems like Jungkook can read what’s on her mind.

“I know a good place to go. Trust me.” He even nodded as if he was telling her that everything will be okay.

* * *

It was a river that reminds her of the river that one time she got lost. A river where she slept with the guy who has saved her back then. The same guy who was now standing beside her and looking at the river.  So Yeri didn't really feel comfortable even when she was sure that no one in school would see them in here.

"I remember being here a lot when I was younger."

Jungkook looked like he was daydreaming for a second before he suddenly sat down and didn't hesitate to lie on the rocks, moist from the water splashes.

“Before I was ten my mom allowed me to visit my dad here often.”

He looked up at the sky then at her who was still standing. The guy suddenly freezes for a second until he slowly closed his eyes. Yeri looked down at him curiously.

_Did he suddenly want to sleep now_? Yeri wondered, until the guy answered her unvoiced question.

"Sorry but I can see under your skirt." Jungkook seemed to be stopping his grin as he said that.

“Y-yah!”

Yeri gasped and quickly kneeled on the grass, fist automatically punching the guy's shoulder. But Jungkook just chuckled this time as he opened one of his eyes then slowly opened the other too. Yeri glared at him but she just become more annoyed at the way the guy just continue to smile at her. She was about to slap the guy’s arm this time, when Jungkook held onto her hand, stopping her.

"Tell me Yeri."His voice went low and husky all of a sudden"How will you explain why you pretended not to know me"

Jungkook bolted up to sit. Yeri didn't realized that she was kneeling too close to him that when he finally settled to sit their faces turned to be mere inches apart. Yeri was startled and struggled back causing him to plop down on her bottom. Yeri sighed inwardly at the feeling of dampness on her skirt.

Yet what bothers her the most is the way he still didn’t let go of her hand as he continued to talk to her in that voice.

"Was it for the reason I told you just earlier or there was something else? Tell me so I can understand."

He looks really serious this time and Yeri hated that look because it makes her feel guilty. Jungkook did nothing but to save her and its all thanks to him that he was back in Seoul in one piece but then she denied him in front of everyone.

So right she should at least give him a proper explanation just like what the guy really deserved. Now is her chance.

"You see..."Yeri breathed out.

For the first few minutes, his hand still lingered on hers making the damp seat more uncomfrotable for Yeri as she tried to explain all that happened and why she really can't say the truth to Minah and the girls. Then as Jungkook's hand loosened its hold, Yeri take this chance to wriggle off her hand and clasp both of her hands on her lap instead. She then went on with every twist and turns through all the lies she has done and told everyone. She told him all the reason why she has done all of the lying except for one thing.

"You're not missing anything right?" Jungkook of course know it.

_ Yeri didn't mention anything about the kiss. _

"I told you everything"Yeri's eyes travelled away as she looked on the calm water of the river instead. Yeri felt too thick skinned if she say it and she was really afraid on what the guy will answer but this is also one of the reason why she wants to finally talk to him in the first place. "Do you think you can help me? I mean will you lie for me--" 

"Sure"

Yeri snapped her eyes back to him in an instant.

"What?"

"I said yes"Jungkook was in his toothy smile once again"But--"

Jungkook held up a finger and Yeri's heart dropped. _Not this again._

"I want you to do something"

Yeri chewed on her inner cheek as she looked at the guy, dumbfounded at how he always takes advantage on things. But then Jungkook's smile turned into a pout and he moved to stand up.

"It's okay if you don't want--"

Yeri quickly hold onto his arm

"No. No. Tell me. What should I do?"

As usual Yeri was really desperate. She herself knows it. If Jungkook agrees to her this time she should worry no more, or should she say she will have less worries. So whatever it is...

"Close your eyes"

Yeri knew right then that it is coming.

“Why?” Yeri let out an awkward smile. But Jungkook didn’t say anything.

When the guy seemed to be standing up again, Yeri decided to just shut her damn eyes. She clasped her hands more tightly on her lap as to not do anything uncalled for like punching the guy or pushing him into the river.

"Are you sure it's closed now?" She heard Jungkook asked

Yeri groaned inwardly but forced herself to nod as an answer.

Then suddenly there was silence. The air seemed to grow still as Yeri's breathing stopped for a moment. Then as she tried to breathe for 'living' sake she smells the river. Then suddenly the smell got mixed with a hint of mint and chocolate accompanying it. She can't see anything but she knows just what exactly was happening as a hand cupped the side of her face. Yeri tried. She really did try to breathe.

_ I can't... _

But yes she really can't. Yeri quickly face sideways just in time so his warm lips landed on her cheeks instead. Yeri breathed out like she has just drowned in the water and comes out gasping for air.

A sound of a plane passing up the sky was what she heard as she tied to calm her breathing and her heart. She felt him moved away and Yeri curses inwardly, too afraid to even look at the guy beside him. Yeri really didn’t know what to do so she just scrambled to stand up. She was about to leave the place in mixed relief and regret but just as when she was really about to walk away, Jungkook called out to her.

* * *

_ Jungkook's POV: _

"How about a kiss on the cheek?" Jungkook forgot what he really came here for as she yelled over at the girl who was frantically trying to leave. Yeri stopped but didn't turn around to look at him. Jungkook can only see how her ears were so red."It's not that bad after all"

Jungkook was supposed to tell Yeri what her friend’s true colors are but as he listened to her story and how she was desperate to have them as her friends, he really can't say it that easily. Yeri was too innocent for her own good and Jungkook wanted to protect her, but he thought it would be better for her to learn about people on her own. Besides, he was already beside her so he can always catch her if she falls.

"Y-ou already did kiss me...on the cheek" 

Her voice sounds so distant even though she was only a few steps away from him. Jungkook stood up from his seat and she saw as the girl flinched. He wondered if he's being too scary for the girl to handle. Jungkook sighed and rubs the back of his neck but his smile never leaves his face.

"You choose Yeri. A kiss on the lips or three kisses on the cheek whenever I want to."

He saw as the girl clenched her fist on her side. Jungkook felt too mean for finding it fun messing up with her.

"Why are you so obsessed with kisses? I-its sexual harassment. I d-don't even know you that much."

Jungkook chuckled.

"It's not that I'm obsessed with kisses."He starts walking, not really liking the distance between them and Yeri"I think the one I'm obsesssed with is you" Jungkook almost cringed at the words if not for the reason that it is really the truth"Isn't it obvious that I really like you?"

Yeri snorted "How can you like someone you just met?"

“You’re not hard to like”Jungkook said confidently and he even nodded to himself while saying that. “You’re cute...actually you’re pretty. Trust me I don’t just go around telling any girls that. And sexual harassment?”Jungkook snorted this time”I thought you agreed to that before. I had your consent, remember?”

Jungkook closed the distance between them and it seemed like Yeri was still not aware of it as she still has her back turned at him. Jungkook was about to touch her shoulder and inform her of his presence when Yeri without a warning turned around. And this time Jungkook has seen up close again at how her cheeks turned into an adorable shade of pink as her mouth parted slightly at the unspoken words she was about to say.

"Oh you scared me" Yeri blurted out instead as she tripped back at the sight of him. Jungkook raised his brow at her with a smirk.

"You’re always scared of me. I wonder why" he teases"So what's your decision? You see I am really a person who didn't obliged others to pay me back for my good deeds but I am making you an exception to the rule"

Yeri groaned and looked sideways. She was silent for a moment but then she started to speak."Three kisses…just on the cheeks right?"

Jungkook crosses his arms and nodded.

"When I want to"

"Who'll kiss who?"

Jungkook didn't thought of that. Really, now that she asked it, he wondered what would be more fun.

"I don't know. How about let's decide when the time comes that I want the kiss. So are you choosing that?"

"Wait you should tell me first—“

"Ah It's getting dark."He sighed and looked up the sky"I didn't realize that this place was a bit far from school. Do you want to camp here like before?"

Yeri quickly shakes her head. “No”

Jungkook just doesn’t want the girl to have the chance to refuse both options.

“So…” he pushes

“Okay. Let’s just do that second option. That means you’ll help me too right?”

"Of course. I would gladly do that then."Jungkook nodded and reaches out for her. "Let's go. I'll take you home"

But Yeri was quick to move away.

"It's fine. I can go home myself"

Jungkook can almost see the way the girl’s face fell from annoyance as she turned and stomped away. He wondered if he’s being mean to her right now. Jungkook continued to just watch as the girl walk away until two drunk man suddenly appeared into view. Yeri stopped abruptly and as one of them smiled at her Yeri turned back to him real quick. Jungkook smiled and shaked his head before waving her to come over.


	7. Friends?

It was all Jungkook’s fault that Yeri was on another of her spacing out moments. Once again she wondered if she really made the right choice. She can just kiss him right then and there then she wouldn’t have any problem to think about now. But then as days passes by, she thought that right, maybe it is better to give or receive three kisses on the cheeks than to do it on the lips. She thinks that it has a more special meaning when you kiss someone on the lips since you really can’t do that to just any person. She only want to give that kind of kiss to her future boyfriend.  
 _Isn’t it obvious that I really like you?_  
Yeri takes a deep breath and close her eyes tightly as those exact words from Jungkook ranged inside her head. She was really sure the guy was just making fun of her. She shouldn’t trust what he has told her. Who knows, the guy must have told those exact words to a lot of girls before. And honestly Yeri knows that there was really nothing special about her for the guy to like her when they just met. Jungkook was just playing with her because maybe he finds it fun and because she’s easy and that’s why he was also blackmailing her now.  
 _You gave me your consent, remember?_  
He's such a --Yeri doesn’t realize that she was in the process of hitting her head with the palm of her hand when she was startled by a hand on her shoulder.  
“Yah. You’re being weird again.”  
Yeri instantly paled as she opened her eyes and saw her group of friends looking at her like she was a rare alien species. She lets out an awkward laugh.  
“Sorry.”she muttered bashfully hoping they will just let it pass.  
But Yura just removed her hand on her shoulder and then place her chin on it as she continue to look at her weirdly. Yeri doesn’t know what to say in this kind of situation or what kind of excuse to make so she just smiled sheepishly but the stares they were giving her now made her smile fades instantly. Luckily, Minah speaked.  
“It’s about Wendy unnie right?”  
Yeri darted her gaze to the girl.  
“You two seemed to have a problem going on when you arrive at school this morning?”  
Yeri's mind wandered back to that early morning, Minah has pointed out.  
“Y-yes. We do have…some kind of…misunderstanding.”  
Well it is not actually what she was thinking just a few seconds ago but what Minah said is actually true. Next to Jungkook it was what her sister’s words that were also bugging her lately.It was just a normal sibling fight though. Well normal because it has become a normal occurrence to Yeri and her sister.  
“I…Unnie yelled...at me this morning.” At least that was the truth.”And I yelled back and I now realized that I was wrong for doing that.”  
“What about?”One of the girls asked and Yeri chewed on her bottom lip hesitating to talk about that issue more. Because it was actually about Minah again as usual. Turned out her sister has crossed path with Sojin yesterday at the mall and told Wendy for Yeri to stay away from Minah. Yeri really doesn't know what the two of them have to do with the older girls fight. It's not like Minah was like her cousin at all. At least that's what Yeri was trying to believe.  
“It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it.”Minah once again saved her while sipping on the straw of her orange juice. Maybe she had a clue that it was about her since she was Sojin’s cousin after all or maybe she don’t know. The point is Yeri was really seeing Minah in a different light now eversince that incident on their vacation. If that incident really didn't happened, Yeri will believe with no doubt that the girl in front of her was genuine on her friendship towards her”But you should apologize okay. She’s still your sister.” She thinks Minah is really nice.  
Yeri just smiled relieved and nodded at the girl while the other groaned maybe because of failing to inquire more of what they thought was a gossip worthy news from Yeri. Because come on, Yeri yelling at her sister? When everyone in school well mostly was intimidated by just Wendy’s presence and doesn’t talk back whenever the girl was angry, her younger sister who was always soft spoken was actually the one who will yell at the older girl?  
“Yura can you get me more juice?” Suddenly Minah asked. Yeri eyed the juice Minah was drinking and it was really about to get emptied.  
“I’ll go.”  
Yeri was quick to stand up and volunteered. But she was taken aback because of instead Yura smiling at her for doing the task which Yura usually has done not so willingly before Yeri came into their group, the girl grimaced and just resumed back to eating without looking at her. Yeri wondered if it was wrong that she did that. She scolded herself even though she doesn’t know what she did wrong. But she still decided to go get the juice for Minah anyway. Yet even before she can really go far, she caught sight of what was ahead of her.  
Maybe she really shouldn’t have volunteered at all.  
Yeri cursed inwardly when she saw Jungkook on a table where she was supposed to pass by to get to the line for the juice Minah wants. It was not like the guy was not literally behind her back during class all this time. But Yeri was alone and not walking with her friends. It was also not like she has never been alone with him before but—  
“Hi Yeri!”  
Jungkook shouted and even waved a hand at her. The guy was always so weirdly cheerful during lunch time or the moment they were out of the classroom. Yeri told herself that it was just normal. Maybe the guy was really too focused on studying inside their classroom even though she can’t deny that feeling of someone boring holes at the back of her head from time to time during class. Yeri was always uncomfortable around Jungkook and she obviously has every reason to be.  
It’s been a week already that Yeri was being tortured of the thought of the three kisses. There were no signs or traces of him asking for it or giving it. Maybe because Yeri managed to really avoid him most of the time yet the thought of having those pending kisses made Yeri more nervous around him. Part of her really just wants all of this to end quickly so she wouldn’t have anything to do with the guy anymore.  
“Hey Jungkook listen to us. I’m asking if you’re coming with us—“  
“Yeah—Sure…“  
When Jungkook turned his head to face the guys who were talking to him, Yeri decided that it was the best time to walk pass him. So she forced her feet to walk faster and tried in vain to get passed his table without the guy noticing him. She will worry about going back later. But as she was really about to pass by his table, she felt a hand grab her wrist.  
“Where are you going?”  
Yeri groaned inwardly and for a few seconds tried to pry her arm from his hold. But of course he didn’t let go. She thought it will be more awkward if she didn’t look at him so she did and with a force smile she answered.  
“J-juice.”  
O…kay that was not awkward.  
She literally just answered with that one word and still stuttered at that. The guys beside Jungkook who she only noticed by now was their classmates too looks like fighting off a giggle while looking at her. While Jungkook. She will really kill him if he laughs at her right now. Yeri can feel her cheeks heat up already.  
To her relief Jungkook just smiled.  
“Cute.”  
But then she freaking called her cute.  
“You’re really cute.”  
To her distate he even repeated it again. Yeri tried to wriggle off her hand from his hold once again as the two guys with Jungkook started laughing already while teasing Jungkook for what they said as his obvious flirting towards her. Yeri really didn’t sign up for this.  
“I’m going.” Yeri hissed hoping that Jungkook would let go of her now. But instead the guy just slids down his hand from her wrist only to hold Yeri’s hand before he stood up.  
“I’m getting one too”He told Yeri, still with that bunny smile before turning to look at his friend.”Do you guys want some?”  
The two guys shook their heads and instead just teased Jungkook even more. Jungkook who was still holding her hand just shakes his head with a laugh before finally leading Yeri away from that table and lead them into the line. Yeri still tried to wriggle off his hold but Jungkook was persistent even though Yeri was openly glaring at him by now. A few students stare but some just ignored them. Okay there’s no big deal. Yeri tried to breathe and tells herself that it is okay. They were just holding hands and it’s just normal even for a girl and a guy to do that. Right? Friends do that. But Yeri was not friends with Jungkook.  
Yeri still just tried to shrug it off as even when they were finally at the line, the guy was still holding onto her hand tightly. She gave up. That is until her eyes darted around and stopped at her sisters table. Wendy was leaning onto her boyfriend Jin and whispering something while looking seriously at Yeri. The guy whispered back and then her sister nodded but Yeri can’t decipher what her sister was thinking.  
Yeri somehow had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

Yeri was telling the truth when she said that she has managed to avoid Jungkook most of the time, throughout the short span of a week. But the incident at the canteen that she somehow didn’t have a chance to avoid just have to happen when Minah and her friends were watching.  
“He’s really into you and he’s not even trying to hide it.”  
It was their P.E class and they were now in their P.E uniform as Yura said that all of a sudden. Of all their friends she wondered why she was the one who brings that up when their other friends kept mum about it. It was like on instinct when Yeri quickly look at Minah. The girl was serious while tying her shoelaces but she obviously was hearing what Yura was telling Yeri.  
“I think he’s just friendly?”  
Yeri really didn’t intend to make it sound like a question. She scolded herself.  
“I think he’s just friendly.”  
So she repeated it again. Was it weird to repeat it again? Yeri just sighed inwardly.  
Yura hummed but didn’t answer. Instead Yeri saw her glance at Minah too. Finally the girl’s eyes darted to both of them and she obviously heard their conversation because she shrugged as what seems like a reply to what Yeri has said. She doesn’t look mad or anything as she was not frowning but she was not smiling and that makes Yeri feel uncomfortable.  
“Minah?”she approached the girl as Yura and the others joined first in the group game by the girls in their class.”Are you okay?”  
It’s rare for Minah to not smile really. For a long time that is. In fact she was famous for her eyesmile in the campus. But the girl has not smiled at all the moment Yeri went back to their table from getting the juice for her. And now they were on their second class after lunch break.  
Minah turned to face her and then looked over at her shoulder to where the girls were playing. The boys were on the other side of the court playing their own games too and Yeri was just glad that Jungkook was as far away as possible.  
“Yeri, do you like Jungkook?”  
Minah instantly asked as she looked back at her. Yeri was taken aback by her being straight to the point but she recovers quickly. She was about to shake her head but then she hesitated. What the heck. Why would she hesitate?  
“Don’t lie.” Minah finally has a small smile on her face and it looks really forced.  
 “D-do you really like Jungkook?”Instead of answering Yeri took up all her courage to ask the girl instead, and to her surprise Minah quickly nod.  
“He’s cute.”the girl hummed and linked arms with Yeri. The act unknowingly puts a small smile on Yeri's face as she really likes being this close to the girl. Minah was now looking over to where the guys are playing.”Though we haven’t talk much yet…I think I have a crush on him.”  
There was a glint on Minah’s eyes when she said that. Minah who never looked at the guys in school as more than a friend or a nuisance, finally took a liking on someone. Yeri can’t help a pout on her face when she also looked over to where Minah was looking. But it just have to be the time when Jungkook was also looking at their direction. The guy was smiling and then he freaking wink. Yeri wasted no time and turn her head away.  
“But as friends we can’t like the same person.” Minah mumbled as her eyes remained where it was looking.  
“I don’t…”  
Yeri made a grimace when she can’t even continue her sentence. Maybe because of what Minah has told her to not lie to her. Right then Yeri felt dread rush inside her. She snap back her eyes towards where Jungkook is and he was still not participating in the games but was casually laughing with their other guy classmates. His laugh was really something and Yeri shook her head to shake away any thoughts regarding about it.  
That was also the time when she realized that maybe she really can’t quickly say no to Minah's question because she herself was confused of her own feelings. Yeri panicked at that thought. This is bad.  
“Just stay away from him.”  
Yeri’s eyes darted back to Minah and this time Minah also looked at her, with a smile that was the sweet one she always has on her face.  
“Because we’re friends right?” Minah even added.

* * *

She wondered when it all starteed. But right now it doesn’t matter if Yeri likes Jungkook or not. Minah has made it clear by telling her to stay away from Jungkook. Yeri will never even dare to argue about that. She wants to be with her friends more She knows she was only like this because Jungkook was just making her confused and probably because Yeri has never really taken a liking to any guy before. Even with the kisses still hanging, Yeri told herself to stay away from Jungkook as much as she can.  
“Why are you here?”  
But then that afternoon happens.  
Her sister Wendy throws her a look and Yeri realized that the way she asked that must have sounded rude. But who can blame her. She was shocked. Why in the world would the person she was supposed to stay away from sitting inside her sister’s boyfriend’s car. The guy was blinking at Yeri innocently as he was settled on the back seat while Wendy, her sister was beside her boyfriend in front.  
“Mr. Jeon left early so Jungkook doesn’t have a ride.”  
“He can take the bus.”  
Wendy gave her a glare this time. Yeri bit her lips because she wasn’t able to control her words again. It looks like she really doesn’t want Jungkook to come with them. But honestly it’s the truth.  
“Just get inside Yeri. We’ll pass by the Jeon’s residence anyway.”  
Yeri sighed at that. Yeri remembered that day when Jungkook insisted of taking her home after the cruel options he let her choose from that day at the river. As they were walking home, Jungkook pointed at a house that was a few blocks before Yeri’s house.  
He told him that his dad just moved recently.  
Yeri doesn’t really know because she never really paid attention to what their teachers were up to.But great, they live in the same subdivision now.  
“Yeri.”  
She snapped back to the present when she heard her sister called her name.  
“Sorry”Yeri mumbled before finally stepping in and sitting beside Jungkook. The car was not really on the big side so the space between her and the guy was really not that much. Yeri pressed herself close to the car door that she almost pressed her cheeks to the car window until she heard a chuckle. She turned her head at Jungkook and he was not looking at her but the smile on his face told him that he was the one who did just that.  
Okay screw it. Yeri thought.  
She decided to just sit comfortably even if that means leaving small space between them. At least there was still a space. She just doesn’t want to keep letting Jungkook see how flustered she always get whenever she’s with him. It was when the car finally moved and Jin had to turn to the right suddenly making Jungkook slide right beside her. Yeri thought the guy would move away again once the car move normally but of course he didn’t. What space.

* * *

Of all days, that day there has to be a heavy traffic. Honestly if only he know Jungkook will be with them she would have insisted of taking the bus instead or just ask her sister again to let her go with Minah and their friends, even though her sister will most likely just say no.  
“You two were quite close already.”  
Close. Does her sister mean by how close Jungkook was sitting beside her leaving Yeri to really squish herself on the cars door? Yeri looked up from pretending to busy at her phone to her sister.  
“Huh?” she asked feigning confusion  
She fight off a grin when she felt Jungkook moved to shift farther away from her bit by bit. So he knows how to get scared.  
“You two were holding hands earlier.”It was Jin who speaked  
Yeri purses her lips being reminded of that. Right. The two have seen them earlier.  
“It’s not that it’s not normal but Jungkook is just a new student right? And our Yeri wasn’t really that friendly and I’m glad that she do have friends now.”Jin said and Wendy scoffed at that.”Anyway it’s just that Jungkook is a guy so…”Yeri doesn’t like how the guy seemed to be going round and round about it.  
Her sister sighed loudly and tapped her boyfriend’s knee to stop him from talking.  
“What he meant is that we’re glad. From the first time I saw Jungkook in the teachers office I liked him instantly.I’m happy.”Wendy was now fully looking at them both with a smile”Jungkook is the kind of person I want you to be close with and not those—“  
This time it was Jin who places a finger on the girl’s lips to stop her from talking. Yeri pouted for her sisters attempt of talking bad again about her friends and Jin looked at her and assured her that it was fine.  
“Okay”Wendy hissed and swats her boyfriends away. Then she looked at Jungkook and Yeri doesn’t like the smile on her sister’s face as she did so.”But really I never thought that Mr. Jeon son was really handsome too.”  
“Unnie” Yeri protested feeling embarassed by her sister’s honesty. Okay what.  
“It's true”Wendy whined”He’s handsome right Yeri?”  
There is no way Yeri would say yes to that. Not out loud. So she ignored her sister and looked outside the car instead. She heard her sister giggled and Yeri cringe inwardly. Yeri doesn’t need to look at Jungkook to see that he has a smug smile on his face.  
“Well Jungkook seemed to take a liking to Yeri already. As far as I’ve heard.”Jin teased  
“Oppa”  
Yeri darted her eyes back to the older guy in warning. As far as he have heard?  
“It’s true. I… like Yeri.”  
Yeri’s heart instantly beats fast. Not now Jungkook. She forced to look at Jungkook wondering what god of bravery has told him to just confessed of liking her in front of her own sister and her boyfriend. The car has stopped and Yeri wondered if it’s because of the traffic or because of what Jungkook just said. The guy has a soft smile on his face which was almost bashful and not the smug one that Yeri thought he would have by now. And he was looking at Yeri with that smile.  
“I really wish we can be good friends.” Then Jungkook said and Yeri somehow felt her heart sunk at that.  
Friends?  
“Sure Jungkook”It was her sister who say that afterwards while Jin just hummed.”I’m sure Yeri would love to be really good friends with you. Right Yeri?”  
Friends? With Jungkook?  
“Of course?”Yeri mentally face palmed.”Of course.”  
Yeri force a smile. Part of her was relieved but part of her was, she really doesn’t know how to call it…disappointed? Ugh why were her feelings so weird?  
The car moved again and Wendy looked back again in front. Yeri just stares at Jungkook for a while and the guy was just smiling. Yeri tried not to give away anything by controlling her expressions as she finally turned to the window and looked outside ignoring Jungkook’s presence beside her fully.

* * *

Jungkook smiled as he started typing on his phone, changing the name she saved earlier for Yeri’s number to Mine. Does that sound possessive? Or creepy? Jungkook wondered but shrugged away that thought instantly since it’s his phone anyway. No one has to know. Or maybe he should change it to baby? Jungkook’s brow furrowed at that thought. But isn’t that too cheesy? Great he’s talking to himself inside his head now. But yeah he preferred creepiness over cheesiness. Is that normal?  
“—kook, Jungkook. Are you listening?”  
Jungkook snapped out of his thought as it was only now that he realized that his bedroom door was opened. He forgot to lock it earlier but honestly he has no reason to lock it anyway. He took a quick glance at his dad who was still standing by the door with his hand on the handle before Jungkook looked back at his phone and smiled again unknowingly.  
“Were you saying something dad?” He bit his lip as he wondered if he should send a text message now. He was really glad that Yeri’s sister insisted that they should both know each others number as they were “friends”. Friends? Jungkook shakes his head smiling. He really likes the way Yeri’s face changes when he proposes them to be friends.  
But then Jungkook groan as he felt a hit on his head.  
“Yah! Dad.”He bolted to stand up.”What was that for?”  
Jungkook glared or at least tried to at his dad but then the older man frowned as he was now looking down on the table. Jungkook realized that he dropped his phone there and it was still open on Yeri’s contact. So he quickly picked it up and closes the screen. He looked back at his dad and he was now looking at him accusingly but he didn’t say anything about what he see or maybe he did not see it. But anyway he didn’t say anything about it so it’s fine.  
“I’m asking you if you want to change classes.”  
Jungkook gawked.  
“Why would I?”  
“I want you to concentrate on your studies you know that.”  
“I am doing that dad.” Jungkook insisted. Even though it’s only been a week, he never slacked off whenever in class and always participated on discussions even though it is still hard for him to catch up since he joined in the middle of the school year.  
“For now you are.”His father sighed.”But I know you Jungkook. You know even though your mom and I were already divorced I always ask her about you.”  
Jungkook sucked in his cheeks but feigned innocence as he just looked at his father.  
“Yeri—“  
“…is my friend.” Jungkook filled up for him. He applauded himself for really sticking to that.  
“You want me to believe that? Ever since I saw you two on your first day…”  
Jungkook was reminded of when his dad caught him of almost kissing Yeri which he covered with just whispering something to her.  
“Dad I’m not changing class.”Jungkook said stopping his father from his brewing long litany once again.”Please.”Jungkook pouts as he decided that maybe it’s time to show off his adorable side to his father, one that he cannot or hopefully can’t say no to. He clasped his hands as if he was praying and tried to beg.”I already made other friends there too. Yugyeom, Mark…”  
“But—“  
Jungkook pouted more. And it really was just a matter of minutes when his father after one last warning to just try to behave then finally left him alone. Jungkook just smiled again when the man is gone and proceed to typing a message for Yeri.

* * *

**Friend:**  
Good night.

Yes. Yeri saved Jungkook’s name as friend. And no there was no bitterness that cause it. Of course there’s none. Yeri’s finger hovered on her phone wondering what to reply or if she should reply. She doesn’t have to, right?

**Friend:**  
You’re still awake.

Yeri closed her eyes tightly realizing the three dot icons that were playing on her phone screen. She was left with no choice now. But then messages comes again.

**Friend:**  
Talk to me please  
I miss you already.

What the fuck. Yeri thought. But then her lips suddenly formed into a smile. Another wtf. She quickly shakes her head to erase that smile off. She groaned as she finally typed a message.

**To Friend:**  
Good night Jungkook.

Yeri was about to turn off her phone and ignore even if Jungkook send another text message. But the guy was really fast and she can’t pretend not to see it.

**Friend:**  
Sweet dreams baby.

Baby? Even before she can stop herself from replying, her fingers has a mind of it’s own.

**To Friend:**  
Friends don’t call their friends baby.

 


End file.
